Fighting for myself
by GoldLove
Summary: Trunks just wanted a simple life after college. A nice home,a good job, and Goten's love. What he got however were some potent genes coming into play. Now Trunks must run from every hormone crazed male in the city.
1. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I own nothing the creators of Dragon Ball Z and Akira Toriyama own this. I claim nothing except the make-believe charters. Suing me is not worth it because I have nothing of true value except my baby George! Summery Trunks goes into saiyan heat and has to fight off a horde of suitors. This is a Gt Trunks.**

Warning this contains mpreg, yaoi, which is male/male and explicit sex scenes. All reviews will be handled by my overprotective Vegeta.

Trunks was lying down on his bed listening to his parents arguing. Except this time it was about him, or more importantly the fact that he had just gone into saiyan heat for the very first time.

'Flashback to this morning: Trunks woke up to the annoying ring of his alarm clock. I

t read 6:45 of course before he hit it. Hard. After stretching a little bit he got off the bed and went into his personal bathroom.

When he looked in the oval shaped mirror above the sink he instantly woke up. Staring back at him looked like at completely different person. Instead of the professional shortcut he always prided himself on were long silky smooth locks of lighter shiner purple shine.

He skin was whiter than before with no blemishes.

His eyes seemed bigger and bluer the before almost as blue as his sister's Bra.

While examine his new changes he felt something gently brush up against his leg. Looking quickly down he realized for the first time in his memory he had a tail!

Grabbing it gently he lifted the furry appendage to his eyes and examined it. The tail was the exact same color as he's hair! And just as silky and soft as his hair to. But then his nose picked up a strange but pleasant new smell coming from the tip of the tail.

In fact now that he noticed it looked like honey colored sweat was coming from the tip also! Taking some of the perfumed sweat and lifting it up to his eyes he could see how strange it was.

It looked and felt like honey yet smelled like kiwi's! Trunks just stood there for 10 minutes studying all the new changes. Then of course panic set in. He couldn't been seen like this! His employees would freak out over a tail coming from their bosses behind! He had this get rid of this as soon as possible!

After a moment of thinking he decided to go to his Mother.

She had removed his first tail so why not the second?

After quickly putting a black tank top on and some black sweats he hurried down to his parent's room. After about getting about halfway there and rounding the final corner he ran smack into Vegeta of all people.

"Boy watch where you're going I swear to god yourrrrrr…." Vegeta suddenly sniffed the air.

His entire face froze as if in a trance.

"Father what's wrong?" Vegeta snapped out of it and made a sudden lunge at Trunks tank top. Ignoring Trunks protests he lifted it up and gasped.

There wrapped around Trunks waist was his new tail.

"Don't move!" Vegeta hissed to Trunks.

After carefully unwrapping the tail and bring it up to his face he examined it closely. Vegeta started to gently tease the tip of the tail to get the golden liquor.

As he did this Trunks face started to blush over slightly. Which then faded and was replaced by a sweet docile expression. He closed he's eyes and started to gently purr. Vegeta watched with horrified eyes at how submissive he son become when his tail was touched.

No male saiyan would ever allow his prized tail to be touched ever! Hoping against hope he was wrong he lifted the gooey substance to his lips and barely licked it.

He then quickly and violently spited it out. He's worst fears conformed he roughly grabbed Trunks.

"BRAT TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW ARE YOU ATTACTED TO MEN?" Vegeta said pushing Trunks up against a wall holding him in place so he could not escape.

Trunks could feel his face turn strawberry red.

Did he like men? He never really considered it. When he really thought about he had only ever been with men.

Never physically intimate of course the most he had ever done was hand jobs and B.J.'s in college with his dorm mates.

Now that he was 22 and out of college he could just no longer call that 'experimenting' now could he? All this trough went through his head in less than in 1 minute. But he could still see Vegeta getting inpatient. "Yes?" Trunks replied expecting Vegeta to go berserk.

Instead of getting thrown across the room Vegeta let him go and gently grabbed his arm leading him back into his own room. After they both got into Trunks room

Vegeta locked the door and motioned Trunks to settle on his bed. Trunks hastily did as his father ordered. After coming to stand in front of Trunks, Vegeta merely stood there for 5 minutes silently watching Trunks.

As Trunks fidgeted Vegeta spoke. "Son there are some changes that are going to happen to you I need to talk to you about."

On no a cliffie! Expect on update this weekend! I want to see if anyone will like these ideas. An severely overprotective Vegeta frightening off all of Trunks suitors. Such as some OC"s of mine, Gohan, Goten, Brolly, Turtles, The entire male population of West City, Mr. Saten, Andoid 17, Piccolao, and any other unmarried man I can think of. And maybe some married ones to (smirks evilly) Trunks looking over here and suddenly sweat drops. " Trunks get back here!"

If you want to see what Trunks looks like in my version look up at .com/art/Long-Haired-Trunks-110564451 by yugithecutie an amazing artist who let me use his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I own nothing the creators of Dragon Ball Z and ****Akira Toriyama own this. I claim nothing except the make-believe charters. Suing me is not worth it because I have nothing of true value except my baby George!! Summery Trunks goes into saiyan heat and has to fight off a horde of suitors. This is a Gt Trunks.**

**Warning this contains mpreg, yaoi, which is male/male swearing and explicit sex scenes. All reviews will be handled by my overprotective Vegeta.**

"**Son" Vegeta started looking at his son's fidgeting form. "It seems you are a **

**Iylysis or in human terms a breeding male siayan who may become pregnant." **

"**What!?!" Trunks stuttered image of him walking around barefoot nine months **

**pregnant to say the least scared the shit out of him. "Trunks let me exp-"No no no **

**nooooo!!! Why this happening how come you never mentioned this could **

**happen?!?" He said panicking. When Vegeta came close to try to calm him down- **

**by smacking him upside the head or otherwise Trunks did not know. All he could **

**remember was panicking out of his mind and suddenly deciding his room was **

**way too small. All Vegeta had as a warning was a flash of blinding light before he **

**was suddenly throw through the wall. "Boy you are-.'' Vegeta stared agast at the **

**spot where his son had been just seconds before. Now the spot was empty with a **

**hole in the ceiling above it. "Crap" and he took off in hot pursuit off his wayward **

**son. **

**--Trunks was flying faster than he ever flow before. His long hair though kept **

**whipping him in the face. He had lost sight of Capsule Corp in an instant and the **

**surrounding city. "Shit" He felt his father's ki coming up behind him FAST!!! If **

**possible he flew even faster looking for a place to lose Vegeta. Realizing his **

**father would be literally on him in another moment he did something extremely **

**risky. Flying down to the surface of a lake he dropped his ki down to one and **

**took a huge gulp of air. Imminently sinking down to the lake bottom he saw a **

**moment later his father stop right above him. --Vegeta looked around not sensing **

**Trunk's ki anymore. Then suddenly smirking he flew to the opposite bank and **

**hide. After 5 minutes Trunks was about ready to pass out from lack of air. **

**However he knew he father was just playing a cat and mouse game with him. As **

**his vision started to blur he decided to hell with it. And summoning up the last of **

**his energy he burst out of the water. Before he had a chance to even get 10 feet **

**out of the water an arm grabbed his tail. "Really did you think you were going to **

**get off that easily?" Vegeta snarled in his ear. With a quick hit to the side of the **

**neck Vegeta had Trunks go out cold. After throwing Trunks limp body over his **

**shoulder he flew back in the direction of Capsule Corp. End of flashback—Trunks **

**had woken up in his room with ki-cuffs on his wrists. The room was dark with a **

**single night lamp on. Trunks tried power up but realized how useless it was. **

**These were his mother's invention and she had made them strong enough to **

**subdue Vegeta! His ears which were now extra sensitive picked up the sound of **

**his parents voices loudly. He got off the bed and went to the metallic door. After **

**trying to open it with no success he instead opted for pressing his ear agianst the **

**door.--- "Women what can't you understand Trunks cannot work for the next 2 **

**weeks!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. "But he's the president of the company **

**who will run it while our son goes trough alien puberty!?!" She cried back worried **

**not just for her son but also the company. Trunks was the only reason Capsule **

**Corps didn't go belly-under years ago. While Bulma was a genius she had nearly **

**run the company to the ground by lawsuits and bad investments. When Trunks **

**came to the company he had a list of new ideas with him. Bulma had taken credit **

**for these ideas which was only right of course!!! He was her son and she had put **

**him through college. It was only right she get credit for his ideas and for his legal **

**help! Bulma thought angrily. She noticed Vegeta was still ranting on. "---and **

**when the babies do come in 8 months do you really think he'll work?" "What!?!" **

**Bulma cried out only just hearing the baby part. "Babies Bulma he's going to **

**have to mate with someone soon or go crazy." "What exactly do you mean by **

**babies?" She said thinking of 10 little purple-haired brats running around the **

**house. "Most likely he'll twins or possibly more." Vegeta replied rubbing his head **

**the prospect of the next 30 days giving him a headache. "Can't we just cut off his **

**tail or get him an abortation after he breeds!?" Vegeta looked at her frowning. **

"**No the tail would just grow back after 5 minutes, and aborting the kids? I doubt **

**he'll want to his mate less so." "But he's to young to be a dad!!" Bulma cried out **

**trying to use that excuse.--- Trunks pulled away from the door eyes wide he could **

**not believe what he just had heard. Him with someone? Looking down at his **

**muscle belly he tried to image a baby in there. Suddenly his ears picked footsteps **

**heading toward his room. Hastily he ran to his bed and pretended to be asleep. **

**As soon as his eyes closed the door opened and his father walked in the **

**bothering to knock of course. Followed closely by his fidgeting mother. Bulma **

**gasped at seeing Trunks new changes or the first time. Vegeta already used to it **

**however just went over to Trunks bed leaning down to the side of his face. "I **

**know your faking it." Vegeta softly whispered into Trunk's ear. Trunk's opened **

**his startled eyes turning around and quickly looking at his father. Vegeta gave a **

**small smirk while getting off the bed. **

**O_O a cliffe what will vegeta do now? How will Trunks cope with heat? Why is Bulma being a bitch? Learn next chappie review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I own nothing the creators of Dragon Ball Z and Akira Toriyama own this. I claim nothing except the make-believe charters. Suing me is not worth it because I have nothing of true value except my baby George! Summery Trunks goes into saiyan heat and has to fight off a horde of suitors. This is a Gt Trunks.**

The mob

Bulma went to her son's side as soon as she saw he was awake. "Oh baby." Bulma gasped hugging Trunks tightly burying his face in her neck.

"Oh my poor baby don't worry me and your father will figure this out."

"What exactly do we need to figure out?"

Trunks said tensely waiting for his mother to answer. Instead it was Vegeta "Well if you hadn't acted like a brat and run off before I could have told you about all the new changes you'll be going through and how to deal with now could'nt I?" Trunks turned his face away pouting. Vegeta let the matter go relectly and focused on the matter at hand.

"Before you ran off earlier." Trunks growled. "Trunks shut it!" Trunks face got a shy submissive look on it .

"Trunks?"

Bulma said slightly worried sure Vegeta had always had Trunks respect and slight fear but she had never seen him this much of a push-over! "Did I forget to mention? Saiyans function like pacts with a mated pair and their offspring. And as long as Trunks is in heat he is more sensitive to pack order and dominance." Vegeta said smirking at Bulma then his smirk faded a little and a worried look came over his face. "This means that he acknowledges me as head of the pack, but it also means a stronger male could easily control him."

"What!"

Bulma exclaimed looking flabbergasted. Vegeta looked at Trunks who was staring at him with steele blue eyes narrowd. " Like I said before Trunks is a Ilysis a child-bearing male. For the next 30 days every male that comes into contect with him, married,single,straight,homesexual is does not matter they will try courting and mating him." "But how is this possible! And why now?" Trunks said getting up from the bed with Bulma letting go of him. He stared at his father mencly or so he thought. Vegeta merly smirked back.

"I am NOT SOME FUCKIING FAIRY-TALE PRINCESS!

**IF someone really wants me then they are not going to just use me as a baby-making machine! I've fought Brolly, Buu, and you Father." He spat out the last part before continuing. "I've traveled all over the fucking galaxy looking for bunch of freaking balls! With two Son brat's in tow mind you! For years I had to put up with your damn Saiyan pride. Always telling me how weak and worthless I am as just because I am a half-breed! **

**Besides putting up with your shit I've had to run a multi-billion dollar company! I've not had sex in years because every tabloid in the world would pay millions for a photo of me with a guy! **

**Where the HELL would the company be then huh? **

**Goten dumped me after about a month of dating because of all the sneaking around we had to do! **

**I lost my best friend because he didn't have enough BALLS to kiss me in public or in front of YOU! **Trunks roared out the last part tears streaming from his eyes. He looked at his father all the frustration finally getting to him. Ignoring the warning in his head and his pack instincts that demanded he submit to his father. With an amazing show off mental strength he quickly rid his mind of any primitive instincts he had. He powered up to ssj3 and tried to attack Vegeta head on.

Vegeta with a smirk grabbed Trunks by the hair and throw him out the window. Vegeta quickly followed Trunks leaving behind a flabbergasted Bulma.

Vegeta quick as possible transformed into ssj4 before Trunks came at him again. Trunks came roaring out of nowhere trying to punch vegeta in the face. Vegeta easily caught it and grabbing Trunks by the throat threw him into a nearby mountain. All Trunks could think was his all-consuming need to hurt someone, anyone as bad as he was hurting. He blasted the mountain in his way before he hit it completely destroying it. Turning back he searched for his father but stood there stunned at not seeing him. Searching for his ki and not finding it he got out his sword from the casple in his pocket he always's kept with him.

"**Come on you BASTARD come out now COWARD**."

Trunks screamed into the skies. A voice in his ear whispered softly "You're going to regret that." Trunks automatically swing around sword raised made to attack Vegeta when a swift punch to his stomach making him throwing up blood. Vegeta putting his full weight on Trunks slammed him down to the ground. Vegeta following his instincts bit down on Trunk's neck while he laid on top of Trunk's back pinning his struggling form firmly to the ground.

A spilt second after Vegeta sunk his razor sharp teeth into Trunks who went back to his original purple-haired form. Long golden hair turned back to a pretty purple and all the fight went out of him. Still Vegeta only dig his fangs deeper into him.

Vegeta was still in ssj4 form even though Trunks was not fighting him anymore he still felt a need to prove his dominance.

Trunks whimpered weakly under him from both exertion and blood-loss from his new neck wound. Vegeta let go off Trunk's neck and backed off of Trunks laying down a foot away from him. Vegeta looked down at Trunks and smiled

(Yes people smiling not smirking, or evil grinning smiling!)

gently stroking his son's back all the while Trunks laid there bloodied with clothes horribly torn apart. And yet he was purring in contentment allowing his father to actually show physical affection towards without a mummer of protest. He felt actually for the first time in his life he held no secret hatred towards his father! Trunks feeling's were now an even mixture of confusion, affection, and trust. "You feel it starting now don't you?" Vegeta softly murmured stroking Trunk's hair. "I marked you as my submissive pack member; your mother also has this mark. You're my offspring so there is a difference but basically the bond is the same while your unmated you're my possession you well obey me because the bond will tell you to. No one else can get near you till they got past me.

TRUNKS!"

He said deciding to test the new parental bond making sure it was working and to get a little revenge for Trunks attacking him. Just this once Vegeta thought to himself smirking. Trunks looked up warily at his father not liking the smirk on his face.

"Repeat after me Prince Vegeta is the best father in the world."

Trunks looked up him surprise showing on his face. Trunks felt the pull of the bond to do what his father wanted of him. Part a part of him still struggled to accept this new father/son bond. "Dad I--"Suddenly they both felt five huge power levels coming towards. Trunks had barley any time to roll onto his back when five golden forms stopped in front of them.

Son Goku, Gohan, Roshi, Yamacha, and—Trunks took a large gulp of air seeing Goten standing only a few yards away. He had not seen Goten in 5 months after Goten broke up with him they lost all contact. From what Trunks had heard Goten seemed to have had quite a few lady friends since then.

What caused the most shame in Trunks however was the fact that even he would deny it later Goten still had the power to make him blush. Goten's spiky hair and broad chest had always turned him on. He quickly got his head out of fantasy land though. When his saw the others land he get in between him and the other saiyans. Goku in typical Son fashion still walked right up towards Vegeta.

"Heyi Geta we felt you power--………..Trunks?"

Goku said while lifting his head up to smell the air. When he let his head drop again Trunks let out a terrified whimper. Instead of the cheerful easy-going Goku he had grow up knowing he was replaced with a feral ssj4 Kakarotto.

Kakarotto looked grinning straight at Trunk.

"Well, well Trunks now doesn't someone smell nice today hum, and so pretty to?"

He said taking slow steps toward Trunks. All the while looking at him with the look a male lion would gave to a baby rabbit. Vegeta snarled fangs showing at Kakarotto when he was just a few feet away from where the father/son pair where. Trunks looked over at the others thinking to call them out for help.

The words died on his lips and a horrified look settled on his face when he saw all his former friends turned into lust-filled monsters. Gohan and Goten had each turned ssj2 while Yamacha and Roshi were right behind them eyes unblinkly stuck on Trunks.

"Son get behind me now!"

Vegeta snarled never taking his eyes off of the hunters. Trunks hurriedly got off the ground and shakily got behind his father. He was to exahased from his ealier fight and Vegeta's pratenal bonding to even reach super saiyan 1. Vegeta took a fighting stance his tail fuzzed up and pointing straight out.

Oh god! Was that a long chapter or what? God I'm evil for that cliffe 0_o Oh well guess people will dust have to review ^_^ Bye--GoldLove


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I own nothing the creators of Dragon Ball Z and Akira Toriyama own this. I claim nothing except the make-believe charters. Suing me is not worth it because I have nothing of true value except my baby George! Summery Trunks goes into saiyan heat and has to fight off a horde of suitors. This is a Gt Trunks. - means for mind-bond talk. And '' means just regular thoughts. Just a reminder this chapter contains bondage, hints of mpreg, homosexuality, and little kinks also swearing. For The love of any deity you worship if you are objected to any of this things do not read this story! For the rest of you please review!**

**Old Loves**

Trunks went into a fighting stance while he was partially hidden behind Vegeta. While the other five males advanced toward them Trunks started getting dizzy but did his best not to show it. Vegeta however did notice through the new bond.

"Damn!" He snarled out after taking a quick look at Trunks and noticing his shallow breathing. Vegeta realized that the stress, earlier battle and the blood lose from the parental bond mark at the neck had horribly weaken Trunks.

–Son get ready to run-

Trunks looked up in surprise as the thought came to his mind. He realized it must be the bond between him and Vegeta working. There was no time to reflex on that though because as soon as the five males saw Vegeta get ready to flea they all pounced at once like a pack of wolves.

Kakaroot slammed into Vegeta trying to get him as far away from Trunks as he can. Vegeta however went berserk in trying to get Kakarott off him. But for as hard as he threw punches and kicks Kakarott easily countered them with an evil grin on his face. He saw Kakaroot deliberately move him further away from Trunks but still he could not get pass Kakarott. Meanwhile Trunks was not much better off he had taken to the air to at least avoid Master Roshie who was earth bond.

That left Gohan, Yamacha, and Goten however in a much better fighting position. "Guys please it's me Trunks! Goten please remember me! I know you guys you wouldn't hurt me!"

"Who say's we'll hurt you?"

A possessive voice in his ear suddenly whispered. Trunks around in astonishment to see Gohan literally breathing down his neck. He made a quick run for it but only got a few feet before flying straight into Goten's waiting outstretched arms. And once Goten had he in his grasped Trunks literally felt like steel bars were surrounding him instead of arms.

"**GOTEN LET HIM GO NOW**!"

Both Yamacha and Gohan screamed at Goten at the same time. The younger Son however merely raised his hand in a mock salute and then put his two fingers to his forehead. What happened next surprised everyone including deep down Goten himself. One second the two where there and the next the two demi-saiyans had disappeared or rather used instant transmission. Almost immediately Gohan and Goku returned to normal Vegeta however stayed in ssj4 form. He was pissed

"KAKAROTT where did your brat learn instant transmission! And more importantly where hell did he take my brat!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet-

Goten heaved a sigh of relief at actually getting to his chosen destination however that smile fell when he saw the limp form of Trunks in his arms

'Oh well maybe its better if he is rested- for at least tonight'

Goten had a wicked grin on his face while he went behind the water fall. This was the same waterfall where the two had first encounter Brolly while looking for the dragon balls. Goten quickly surveyed the area for a nice clean dry spot. After going to the back of the cave he found a nice clean dry spot at the very end of the cave.

Goten slowly raised his hand and with a short burst of ki he smoothed over the rock on the floor. Nodding after finding it to his satisfaction he laid Trunks limp form on the smoothed rock.

However at seeing Trunks shivering form Goten took off his tatter shirt and cover Trunks in it. Taking one last look at the lavender-haired beauty Goten raised his two middle fingers too his forehead. Trunks did not awake to the sound nor the power of Goten leaving but calmly slept on calmly inhaling the strong scent on Goten's shirt.

His dreams were filled with memories of a time before he had to deal with running a company or worrying about a saiyan heritage. A soft smile graced his face while remembering his and Goten's first kiss.

Vegeta's pov

"Kakarott your brat just stole my son! I demand you help me find him NOW!" Vegeta yelled literally choking Goku. A fair distance away stood Yamacha, Gohan, and Master Roshie but they still were in talking distance.

A now dark-haired Goku tried reasoning with Vegeta. "Vegeta please calm down and tell us what's going on and maybe we can help!" Goku said calmly while to get Vegeta to let go.

"Fine"

The angry Prince said while powering down. Vegeta tried feeling through the parental bond for Trunks but could not sense him anywhere. This meant he was probably knocked out. Turning back to Kakarott and his brat he explained to them everything he had told Trunks earlier.

Trunks pov the next day

A warm pillow was hugging Trunks and all he wanted to do at that moment was buring his face deeper into the muscular pillow. 'Wait muscular.'

Trunks groggy minded slowly register that fact. He slowly opened his eyes and then promptly closed them trying to ignore what he had seen. A deep chuckle and kiss to the top of his head made him face reality. Their right on top of him holding him like a teddy bear was is half naked ex Goten.

"What the hell!"

Trunks yelled out at taking a second look at himself and his surroundings. Trunks was covered under 3 different sheets of heavy blankets and at least 25 sheets were under him making what looked like a 10 foot wide nest.

That however was not the worst of it as he looked himself over. All his regular clothes were gone and replaced with them were basically clothes he would see a hooker on the street wearing. He was wearing short leather pants with a heart shaped hole above his ass and stars adoring the inner thighs and sides of his legs.

A short black cotton hat adored his head. Also a small lacy see through tank top that barley covered his belly-button made him chilly and hug the warm sheets tighter.

However this was not the worst of it as he realized. Trunks had on thick leather boots they reached all the way his shins and god were they tight. Trunks highly doubted he could jog let alone run in these.

Nothing was compared to this though as soon as he heard a soft jingle come from around his neck.

Taking a deep breath Trunks lifted his hand a felt a BDMS collar around his throat covered in mini stones and made of black leather. And it also had an I.D tag on it. Braving himself up Trunks took a look and then his jaw dropped to almost the floor. The I.D. tag was shaped like a pink heart and written on it was

-Trunks Vegeta Briefs—Age 22 years—Sole property of Goten-. "

Goten what did you do to me?" He asked silently dreading the answer.

"I just always wanted to see what you would look like as a bondage slave love" "WHAT" Trunks cried out jumping as far away as possible from Goten who he just realized was there after becoming stupefied by his slut outfit.

Goten however seemed amused at Trunks modesty. "Come to bed love before you get cold" "No I'm leaving NOW!" Trunks lifted up into the air with new found energy after his rest and took off. Goten however frowned and appeared before Trunks right before he could cross under the waterfall.

"Baby I lost you once and that is not happening AGAIN!"

He cried out caught Trunks and lifting him under his arms like a sack of potatoes. Goten stood promptly back over to the nest he had constructed and threw Trunks down on the soft sheets. What happened next surprised even him. Trunks uncorked his tail from his wrist and teased Gotens crotch with it and then brought it up to his face smelling all the aggression and dominance in the pheromones.

All the while Trunks landed on his back lips parted softly touching his own crotch. The heat was starting to get too Trunks making him horny over seeing Goten angry.

Goten however literally almost came right then and there at the sight of Trunks touching himself. He instead leveled up to super saiyan and pounced on his panting soon to be mate.

SEX SCENE! Do not look if you do not like maleXmale

Goten attacked Trunks mouth roughly enjoying all the whimpering sounds from the lavender beauty. "Mine, mine!" Goten growled standing outside his nest taking off his pants to expose his glowing angry looking eraction.

Trunks however was not intimidated by Goten's aggression. Instead he felt calm and relaxed " Come closer baby." Trunks said laying flat on his belly with his head over the side of the nest gesturing for Goten to come closer. The glowing saiyan almost run up to Trunks face trying to trust into the closed mouth of the calm beauty. Trunks however just made a shushing noise while wiggling his index figure at Goten.

"Goten you've been very, very naughty."

Trunks stressed the last part by swirling Goten's head with his figure. "Leaving me, fucking all those girls, then kidnapping me what do you have to say for yourself hum?" Trunks asked while licking the precum off the tip so very slowly.

"Ahhh Trunks please I want no need you please baby!" Trunks flicked the tip causing Goten to arch towards him.

"You want me baby ? You want to fuck me like a whore? On my hands and knees begging for your cum?" Trunks whispered giving Goten balls a nice message "OH GODS" Goten cried out the image Trunks brought to mind.

Without a second thought Trunks opened his mouth as wide as possible before swallowing Goten's entire length.

Goten moaned loudly while trusting hard into Trunk's hot mouth. Trunks gagged but from previous experience he controlled it and began to bob his head up and down.

But just before Goten came Trunks stopped his ministrations and looked up with an evil grin. Before Goten could register what was happening Trunks was on top of him grinding his leathered covered ass against the super saiyan's hard member.

"**TRUNKKKKSSSS!"**

Goten screamed letting his love spill all over Trunks.

End of sex scene sorta

While he came he fisted Trunks hair harshly bring Trunks head under his chin and violently biting down on Vegeta's parent claim mark replacing it with his own dominant mate mark.

Trunks went limp in Goten's arms exhausted from the new bond mark. –Baby you ok?—Goten said trying out the new mind link. - Yeah you want to have another go in a few minutes?- Goten immediately harden at the thought. -Goten?- -Yeah angel face?-

-I want to have your babies- **"What**!"

**Please review to let me know what you think. And also just to clear up a few points. I really LOVE Trunks both future and GT Trunks both are wonderful to me. Part of it is their independent sprite and kindness. But I also felt that both were under way too much pressure. For once I want Trunks to be a uke who's overpowered with no worries because he is loved and taken care of does this make sense to you guys? I also wanted to do a sluty Trunks because dbz always made it to where Trunks had no sex life. He deserves to act like a slut for all the crap he has to do. Please review and to flamers remember I gave you guys fair warning this is why I rated this Mature! And P.S. I'm holding a vote on who Trunks will end up with. 17, Gohan, Brolly, or Goten please review!**


	5. Chapter 6

Hi guys ^_^! This is me GoldLove sorry I haven't updated lately school finals were a pain. But I'll still be working on all three of my stories this summer. Anyway here's the disclaimer: Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z the creators and fusionma animation hold those rights. Only people made for this stories purpose belong to me. Warning this contains hints of mpreg, violence, maleXmale sex, , transgender bashing sorry to any transgender readers! I just want to keep this realistic and bashing does happen a lot in real life. All reviews are welcomed and will be handled by my over protective Vegeta.

**Trunks fate**

"Goten?" Trunks asked worriedly looking up at who he thought was his boyfriend. Goten was hurriedly putting his clothes back on with a disturbed look on his face.

"Goten baby?" Trunks said while walking up behind Goten hugging him and intertwining their tails together.

"**I Can't be a father**!"

Goten yelled out throwing Trunks to the ground. "Owww Goten! What the hell is the matter with you?" "Matter with me what's the matter with you!

"Are you just a hermaphrodite! You never mentioned the fact you could get pregnant when we first fucked. I bet you wanted me and the others yesterday to come and find you! So we could fuck you and get you pregnant!" "Goten no." Trunks whispered softly while getting off the floor trying to calm Goten down.

"Please you have known me your whole life I'm a male. I just have saiyan birth defect that enables me to have a small womb." Goten merely looked at him in disgust.

"Love we are mated now does that mean nothing to you?"Trunks said eyes silently pleading.

"MATED! I can't be tied down now!"

Goten said backing away from Trunks. "Goten didn't your father ever explain your saiyan heritage to you? I am a Iylysis which means I can have a baby. It never showed before because I am only now just having my first heat.

You just bit me meaning by siayan terms we are courting. And will be married when I do the same to you."

"What the hell now I got a male/female husband and you want a baby! I can't be a dad! We just fucked and now you want a kid!" "Goten—" Trunks said his voice taking on a danger's tone.

When suddenly out of nowhere a glowing spiky haired form spring out of the waterfall slamming into Goten. "Ahhhhhh!" Goten yelled out his face binging dragged through the dirt.

Finally the figure stopped long enough to knee Goten in the groin at which point he passed out. His hair turning back to a normal shade of black Vegtea looked over at his son.

"What are you wearing?"Vegta asked looking away at the wall to avoid looking at his son. Trunks sighed.

"It's nothing dad let's just go home." He went to the other side of the nest grabbing his torn clothes. After five minutes of redressing back into his old clothes Trunks turned back to his father.

"Let's go."

"Alright son but before we do I have to ask this. Do you recognize him as your mate?" "Not anymore dad not anymore."

Trunks walked up to stand beside Vegeta at the entrance of the water fall. Vegeta rised his hand to brush Trunks long hair away from the nap of his neck. With a second's hesitation Vegeta bared his fangs and bit down harsly on Trunks neck.

"Ahhhhhh owww!" Trunks cried out expecting Vegeta to reclaim him but still not liking the pain of it.

Vegeta let go wiping the blood from his mouth already feeling the restored pack bond working. "Let's go home you been gone for about a day now and Bra and your mother are worried sick."

The elder of the two said lifting off the ground and passing through the entrance of the cave. Trunks sighed at Vegeta's command feeling the urge to follow him.

Taking one last look at the nest and the familiar cave, then finally a sorrow-filled glace at Goten's limp form he took his leave.

The father and son duo left the falls neither of them noticing a pair of shockingly huge black eyes watching them.

1 hour later back at capsule corps.

Vegeta was floating above his house seemingly trying to decide what to do next. Trunks floating right beside him was beginning to get tired and had a hard time shuffling a yawn.

"Son let's talk a little before your mother gets her hands on us." Vegeta said flying over to a nearby building not waiting for Trunk's answer. The demi looked after his father for a second before following him.

Both saiyians landed on top of the roof of a tall 50-story building. Vegeta could sense no ki nor see anyone on the roof top so he figured this seemed like the good place for a little 'chat.'

"Son." Vegeta spoke deciding to go straight to the point.

"We need to talk about….saiyan mating rituals." Both Vegeta's and Trunk's faces turned red after that sentence remembering the last time Vegeta had given Trunk's 'The Talk.'

"Fath-" Trunks beging hoping to stop this.

"No Trunks we are going to sit and talk here NOW, before you mate with another idot." Vegeta interrupted his son earning him a hard glare.

"Come over here and sit, this is going to take awhile." Vegeta indicated a spot on the ledge for Trunks to sit on. Wanting to get this over with Trunks realcatly went over and firmly planted himself down on the ledge.

"Son you know how I just revised the half-bond you and that son brat made?"

Vegeta asked staring into his son's blue eyes. "Yeah because I didn't complete the bond so it could be broken right?" Trunks replied wondering where this all was heading.

"Trunks that bond you have with Goten and breaking it has a heavy price." "What?" Trunks replied hastily hoping it was not nothing he could not handle.

"The reason Goten acted so…. Different once you two had been slightly intimate was because the saiyan side of all you demi's will come out the most during… sexual frustration." Vegeta said with a grimance.

"So why did Goten act so different once we… did some things?"

Trunks asked his face resembling a tomato from all the embarrassment. "It would only stand to reason that the rest of the time his humen side would show more, and while saiyans were never to gender or sexually focused it appears that humans are a different matter."

Vegeta explained staring at Trunks strangely. "Trunks remember when I said that breaking a bond would have side-effects?"

"Yeah." Trunks asked dreading the answer. "Try to go Super." Trunks already having an feeling where this was going tried to go super saiyan.

Finding himself unable to he kept trying to power up for several moments before his body grow too weak to continue.

"Father why can't I go super!"

Trunks growled out flustered from all that energy spent.

"Breaking the bond took away your ability to go super saiyan for a least the next few day's if not more. Using that much energy to break it will take you a while to replenish itself. So for the next week you cannot visit Kakarott or his offspring. Got it?"

Trunks remembering the male Son's reactions to him quickly nodded his head in understanding. " Good let's go home or your mother will throw a fit."

Both taking off at the same time with Trunks being a little slower from all the lost ki. The father and son duo landed on the front porch seconds later. Before Vegeta could open the door however it suddenly swing open reveling a very pissed off looking Bulma. "Where the hell have you been Trunks!"

Sorry but I just wanted to torture Goten a little for leaving Trunks in the first place. Come on guys did you really expect me to let Trunks get with the first guy he see's? But seriously humen/saiyan nature conflicts should have been a bigger issue in dbz. But for all you Goten fans don't worry I'll make sure Goten comes to his sense.

( Going off with a large bat in hand "Oh Goten?" ;)


	6. Chapter 7

Hi guys ^_^!. Thank you my reviewers for giving me such wonderful ideas. Impstar good suggestion about Broly I'll keep that in mind. Purekikyo32 I loved your review! I'm going to use the pink Vegeta in one of my crack fics one day;) With 17 however he will show up and I'll make sparks fly between him and Trunks to be sure but to be honest I'm the writer and even I have no idea how this story is going to end. But I always did like 17's bad boy attitude which I'll incorporate in this story. Give him a few chapters to appeared though ^_- But I promise you guys this. Goten's going to have to deal with some serious competition. Alright let's get on to the disclaimer! I own nothing except the people I make up for this stories purpose. Rest is owned by Funsimtion and the cratures of Dragon Ball Z. This is rated M FOR MATURE! Very explicit maleXmale, some femaleXmale, mpreg(male pregnancy) mentions of bondage or real bondage, mentions of drugs, and transgender bashing/acceptance, and cursing.

**Trunk's getaway**

"Momm umm?"

Trunks stuttered taken completely back by his mother's aggression. In the background he could hear his father snickering.

Trunks had no time to be annoyed at that however because next thing he knew his mother was grabbing his ear tugging him inside the house.

"Where the hell have you been Trunks! I've been worrying sick about you for the last few days and don't even try to get out of this one mister!"

Bulma said dragging Trunks towards the living room with Vegeta calmly following behind the pair a smirk on his face.

Hearing Bulma's ranting increase he shut the front doors not wanting any nosy neighbors to hear what was about to take place.

Quietly he approached the living room not wanting to miss out on any of the action.

Meanwhile Trunks was backing away as far as he could away from his mother.

"Mother nothing happened I'm completely fine I just needed to go take a little vacation." He said hoping that would placate his mother somewhat.

It did not as Trunks soon found out. Specifically when the end of a broom appeared and was hurdled at his face.

"**WHAT! A VACTION! AND YOU COULD"NT HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE YOU LEFT OR TAKEN YOUR CELL PHONE WITH YOU!**!"

Bulma screamed out enraged still brandishing the broom around.

'Dad a little help here would be **APPERCIATED!**!' Trunks said using the mind link to his father while avoiding his mother's wrath at the same time.

'Sorry son but you're lucky I don't tell her about what happened between you and Kakarott's youngest brat.'

Vegeta replied back leaning against the arched entrance thoroughly amused by the display in front of him. Trunks paled viably at that comment however a mouth full of straw quickly destracted him.

"Don't look at you father for help! He was the one who was looking for days! No you're dealing with me now, and I'm a hella of a lot worse then you're father." Bulma finished an evil purple aura surrounding her body.

Just then Bra walked in behind Vegeta.

"Hi Daddy!"

Bra said completely ignoring the sounds of Trunks getting wacked by a broom and trying to get away.

"So Trunks is back?" The blue-haired demi asked stretching out here arms. "Yes your brother is back from his little 'vacation'." Vegeta replied not moving.

"**YOUR'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE**!" Bulma cried trying to get at Trunks from behind the couch.

"Oh, hey dad want to take me shopping? Please?" Bra said giving Vegeta the puppy eye look. The saiyan prince cast his gaze over at the scene in front of him. Trunks was trying to placate Bulma and failing horrible at that.

"Yeah let's go your mother can handled this one." And with that Vegeta strode out of the room with Bra dancing happily behind him.

Two days later-

Trunks was sitting in his room on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Which for him was an often recurring theme to his day.

For the past two days his

'heat cycle'

as his father so elegantly put it had steadily gotten worse. Even going to work at Capsule Corps headquarters was no longer an option.

Ever one of his male employees had literally thrown themselves at Trunks. The young demi smirked at the memory of one pitifully amorous employee who had chased Trunks around the office with no pants on.

That was till Trunks got tired of running and just kicked the man in between the legs while said man was trying to dry hump him.

Trunks snickered at the memory that was until he remembered his current predicament.

His mother had thrown a fit about having to pay off both the man and the tabloids to keep that little incident under wraps.

'Worth it.'

Trunks thought to himself absence mildly throwing a tennis ball up as his ceiling. Ever sense he had got back Vegeta had used the parent bond to keep him from leaving his room.

Because as Bulma had so simply put it

"No way in hell are you going out in public till this damn heat is over and you can't get pregnant."

Or better yet his sister Bra's reaction

"Damn Trunks I knew you were playing on the other team but. Damn you bottom?" After those little displays of womanly affection could his female relative really blame him for going to quote his father 'the dark side' unquote.

Trunks thought to himself rolling over to face the wall of his room.

A photo along the wall caught his eye it was of his 8 birthday and he and Goten were covered in cake after just being in a massive food fight.

Goten had an arm slung around Trunks shoulders and in typical Son fashion was eating the large piece of cake from his hair while smiling at the camera.

Trunks had a little pout on his face for his ruined clothes but a smile was tugging at his lips from the close contact with Goten.

Trunks sighed pushing the photo the other way remembering how simple things had been back then.

He and Goten had been the best of friends then when Trunks confessed is feelings at age 13 they had been the best of boyfriends.

That was until both he and Goten had started high school then Goten was not so sure about Trunks.

'Hell after sophomore year I saw Goten only in passing during the hallways, with a bunch of sluts always hanging on to his arms with not even a glance at ME!'

Trunks thought angrily taking the photo and throwing it against the wall.

The glass frame shattered into a hundred pieces covering his floor.

Trunks got of his bed suddenly regretting his actions. Making his way over to the broken frame he took the photo looking at it for several minutes thinking about how easily it had also been for Goten to leave him.

He could understand after Goku dyeing but really Goten had never really known Goku before that.

They had not spoken for years after Goku's death, and Trunks had been so depressed after the Buu saga and his father and Goten's father were both dead.

He had figured both of the young demi's would have bonded more but that did not happen.

'Snap out of it Trunks!'

The saiyan thought to himself. 'If he can get over it so can I.' Thinking his decision over he went over to the garbage can beside his bed.

Grabbing it he walked around the room throwing away anything that could possible remind him of Goten and their relationship.

Trophies from martial arts tournaments, toys he had gotten from Goten on his birthdays an old navy shirt with "Goten" written on it.

A baseball glove, and a bat and- "My promise ring."

When he and the other demi had first started dating Goten had gotten him a small gold band for a promise ring saying they really would be together one day.

"He always said he tell his family about us, and marry me. God I'm so stupid the bastard just wanted in my pants."

Trunks spoke throwing the ring against the wall as hard as he could.

'I need to get out of here but where to?' He thought sitting on the bed a scowl on his face after seeing all of the damage done.

And how empty his room felt.

–Father?—

Trunks asked hoping to have caught Vegeta in a good mood through the bond.

-What is it? I'm extremely busy.-Vegeta snarled back.

Trunks just sighed that idea out the window. -Dad listen I can't stay here anymore I need to go until this whole thing is over.

- Dad?-

Trunks asked awaiting his father's reply after more than a moment had passed. –Go son your too much of a saiyan to be kept coop up in a house.

You're mother still going to be furious when you get back do you realize?—Trunks slightly cursed remembering his mother's last episode.

–Dad you think you could?—

-Sure I'll tell her you went camping. –

-You won't be lying, and thanks dad.—Trunks closed the mind link only hearing a snort coming from the other end before it was broken.

Looking up at the clock Trunks saw both hands on the 5 and knew his mother got off work in a little over half an hour.

So that meant he had to be quick and not take too much stuff to slow him down. Luckily he had the capsule with his sword and a few clothes on him at all times.

Going to his closet he crawled to the back and got a old shoe box from underneath a floor board. While he and Goten had been dating Trunks had for their little weekend outings gotten several capsules filled with food and other necessities.

One container even had a standard capsule corporation house inside it.

Because as Trunks had so elegantly put it back then

'No f%^$##* way am I sleeping in the mud.'

He chuckled at the memory before pocketing all of the containers in his Capsule Corporation jacket. Striding over to the window he took one last look at the room deciding if he had missed anything.

His gaze screened the room until it landed on the little gold ring that had mircausly not been broken during Trunk's rampage.

His gaze hard Trunks thought for a moment until coming to a decision.

Getting back in the room he gently picked up the ring and pocketed it. Then with one last salute to his room/prison for the last 2 days he blasted off out of the window.

Never once did Trunks look back to notice a pair of dark eyes watching with pride before their owner went back into the gravity room.

-2 hours later at Son residence-

Goten had just finished showering up after an intense workout with his father. Drying himself off Goten thought back to the events in the last two days.

After losing it at the prospect of being a father so soon Goten had wished to apologize and make it up to Trunks.

But upon remembering how easily Vegeta had defeated him Goten had reconsidered that stragy.

The last two days after waking up Goten had been training hard hoping to get past Vegeta to have a real chance at getting Trunks back.

Lily had broken up with him because not once in the last few days had he called nor taken her out once.

'Oh well.'

Goten thought not really caring about that anymore. Getting dressed he thought about his time in the cave with Trunks and the strong saiyan behavior he had displayed.

After coming back home Goku had explained to him the saiyan mating process and how he had reacted to Trunks being in heat.

To be entirely truthful to himself it had been more then saiyan instincts acting up that day. Walking out of the house to grab some air before dinner Goten heard a soft crunch underneath his foot .

Looking down at the puppy welcome mat his mother had gotten for the front door he saw a white envelope under his foot.

"Huhh?"

Gotten said picking up the envelope feeling how very light it was.

Gently tearing the top off he put his palm under the envelope curiously shaking it to see what was inside.

A simple gold ring band landed in his palm.

Goten's expression changed from simple curiosity to sudden realization in an instant. Holding the ring up to the fading light he could just make out the initials

T.V.B +G.S.

Gasping out loud at what the ring here could signify.

He scanned the area around the Son residence quickly hoping against hope the owner had lingered. Instead he had not even felt the trace of Trunks ki left singling he had been there.

But—for some strange reason Goten knew Trunks could see and hear him right now.

And knowing this was his best shot at any form of forgiveness he did something he normally never would do.

Completely open up and also talk to thin air by himself.

"Trunks baby? I know you are here and I understand why you don't want to come out."

Trunks sat on top of the roof on the other side of the house keeping himself downwind with his tail securely wrapped around his wrist.

Keeping his power level low he had been about to leave when for some stupid reason Trunks decided he wanted to see how Goten would react to the ring.

Trunks decided Goten could not sense nor smell him right now so there was no harm in staying a little longer.

Goten continued while Trunks made himself comfortable.

"What happened in that cave was just not only saiyan instinct and we both know it."

Trunks ears picked up at this truly interested in what excuse Goten was going to make now.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry so sorry for all the pain I have put you through. You offered me everything, faithfulness, strength, love, and even a family. But I threw both it and you out of the way. And for what a few one-night stands with some whinny girls? Trunks those girls meant absolutely nothing to me. Your drop-dead gorgeous and sexy while they are just pretty. You're strong and self-confident, charming, caring and loyal. Trunks we have been together since we were both babies. And I want us both to grow old together. I want to marry you; I want to make a beautiful purpled haired baby with you."

Trunks had to keep himself from hitting Goten right in between the legs like his father before him.

'That bastard is now saying all this!'

Trunks thought angrily struggling to keep his ki low.

"I'll keep this ring for now Trunks, but listen to me from now on I'll be training 24/7 to get strong enough to defeat Vegeta and win the right to date you. Till then this ring will be somewhere special."

And knowing that Trunks was watching Goten placed the small band on his wedding figure.

"Bye love, I will see you very soon."

And with that Goten went back into the house to eat dinner. Trunks sat there unmoving for about five minutes before giving a small shake of his head.

He quietly slipped away into the nearby woods. Looking back to see the cheery Son family eating dinner for only a second he sent a small message to Goten through their former bond.

-Goten you are going to have to work a lot harder than that pretty little speech to have a chance at me.—

Trunks said smirking as he slipped into the forest.

Back at the Son kitchen Goten suddenly choked on a piece of steak taken aback by the message Trunks had sent him.

"Goten you alright?"

Goku asked hitting his youngest son on the back.

"You know if you three actually learned how to chew properly instead of just shoving food in your mouths this would not happen as often."

Chichi spoke eyes closed while delicately cutting her steak up. Goten finally dislodged the offending piece of meat and swallowed it.

However all night long he had a silly typical Son grin on his face.

Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter! I got to say I like writing this story the best because mostly I make this one up as I go. Please review!


	7. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!I'm back,back again! Here's an a nice long chapter. Beted by the gracious chichidark. You all know the drill. So let's get started.

Takes place several days after last chapter.

Trunks was running, his breath coming in short gasps while he was dodging all the tree branches as he ran past.

After running for about three minutes a loud squeal came from his right. Quickly changing directions Trunks put on a extra burst of speed. Listening to the sounds of broken branches and of panicked yelps coming from ahead, he finally made it into a small clearing.

Bursting out of the woods he finally spotted the struggling wild pig on the opposite side of the river bank.

Stopping to catch his breath, Trunks let a small smirk cross his mouth when he saw the pig stuck in the mud. Grabbing his sword he made a his way silently down to the creek.

The pig still seeing him panicked and struggled even more.

Trunks floated over the creek and landed a few feet away from the pig. Liften his sword Trunks prepared to deal the death blow.

Just as he was about to stab the animal a loud 'BANG!' defended him.

The pig slumped over died immediately. Trunks surprised from the loud noise fell over backwards into the mud.

"What the fuck!" Trunks cried out looking around angrily for who ever had stolen his kill. A pale skinned-dark haired man came out of the woods wearing a tan jacket and a gun slang over his shoulder.

"Hey kid get away from my pig." The black-haired youth said stopping in front of the died cacaress, resting his foot on it.

"What I'm no kid!And I almost had that pig!I would have if you hadn't come along."

The young demi cried out trying to get his boots out of the mud. "

Really?Then why are you playing in the mud."The hunter asked giving Trunks a one-over seeing all of the mud on his boots and pants.

"You surprised me that's all-hey!What are you doing!" The demi cried out seeing the hunter hoist the fallen pig onto his shoulders and begin to leave the creek.

"Hey!Wait that's my dinner!" Trunks ran after the strange man. When he caught up with him Trunks grabbed a dangling pig leg tugging it back.

'BAAM!'

Before he could comprehend what had happened Trunks was on his back in the mud again. Only this time a arm was held against his throat holding him in place.

"Listen closely pretty boy." The man hissed into Trunk's ear causing his pulse to quicken.

"I gunned down this pig while you were playing in the mud."

So...Do you want to fight me for it or do you want to drop it?" The dark-haired man said adding pressure to Trunk's throat.

Trunks gathering an energy blast in his fist throw a ki-filled punch at his attacker. The man barley gave a flick of the wrist before he blocked the blast sending it towards the tree line.

"What Trunks?Has soft living with the humans made you weaker?" He said pinning down Trunks with his full body weight. Trunks was too surprised to reply for a moment.

"Wha—What? How do you know my name! Who are you!And get off of me!"

The purple-haired demi cried struggling against the body on top of him. The man simply grinned while backing off of the demi.

"I see now..Your the present one aren't you? You were a screaming brat the last time I saw you. And as for my name. Well you could call me 17."

17 grinned seeing the look of disbelief cross Trunks face before he took a fighting stance.

"I know you! You're that Android that terrorized the whole planet 20 years ago...Urrrr! Trunks growled out running at 17 full speed with his fist raised.

"I'm not letting you get away." He was about to punch the smirking bastard in the face when he disappeared. Looking around startled Trunks tried to feel for the androids power level.

He felt nothing except for 5 seconds latter a swift kick to his gut and the blackness that followed afterward.

"Humph." Seventeen huffed annoyed at the short fight and at the demi he was holding. Taking a quick look around Seventeen spotted the pig and dropping Trunks went to go get it.

Hoisting the 500 pound hog over his shoulder with ease he began to drift lazily over the tree tops. Seventeen figured on being long gone before the smaller demi awoke. That was until a potent scent caught his attention.

"What the hell-?"

Looking around the usually observant android noticed a small fluffy tail sneaking out from under Trunk's jacket. Hovering 10 feet above the younger male to make sure it wasn't a trick Seventeen studied, really the demi now.

After a couple of minutes completely silent the raven-haired android flouted down and hoisted Trunks under his arm. Carefully to make sure the pig would not slip Seventeen put in a full burst of speed towards his hideout in the woods.

Meanwhile elsewhere-

Goten was working up a good sweat. He and Gohan had been sparring for four hours now in the desert

wasteland that Piccolo had lived at.

"Hey Goten how about taking a break little bro?"

Gohan asked while dodging one last kick from Goten. "What? Getting to old to fight old man?" The younger Son teased back. To busy laughing Goten failed to notice the fist coming towards him. A sharp pain in the gut a second latter however got his attention.

"Who are you calling old baby brother."Gohan replied using the annoying little nickname he had for his brother who absolutely hated it. Indeed the next second both he and Goten were wrestling on the side of a plateoo. After about five minutes of trying to kill each other.(And successfully destroying any nearby mountains) Both landing with a large

'THUMP!'

on the hard ground. Breathing heavily neither said nor moved a muscle both to exhausted. "So you and Trunks huh?"

Gohan asked putting his hands behind his head ignoring the the glare Goten gave him"Yeah we're together got a probable with that?"

Goten snarled out. "No, no, no!" The elder saiyan replied putting both hands up defensively. "I always did think you two were just friends, that's all."Goten calmed down at that letting his head fall back to the ground.

Deciding to let it go Goten turned his attention to the second most important thing in the world to him-his growling stomach.

"Think Mom's got dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah we should get going back." Both eased off the rough ground and headed towards their house. Goten thoughts the whole way were totally focused on his secret mission tomorrow.

So review?


End file.
